


I've closed my eyes But I won't sleep tonight

by Sin_Queen



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bite marks, Bruises, Doggy Style, Hand marks, M/M, MK Deception looks, Missionary Position, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, Sensual Sex, Sento v Ermac who wins, forgive my lame ass MK puns, uwu Happy Valentine's yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Queen/pseuds/Sin_Queen
Summary: How to fuck your blind, telepathic boyfriend- the Number 1 Best Seller of the 7 Realms and written by award winning author, Ermac





	I've closed my eyes But I won't sleep tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcedFireFrenzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFireFrenzy/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day Lowkey-Vrbada! I am your secret Valentine's?? Is that what they call it? Lmao, anyways I hope you and everyone else out here reading has a great day today! Lonely or not

~~~~~~~~

~~ _Kenshi_ ~~

   “Tell us how you feel,” came Ermac’s many voices although they were hushed. He struggled to control his breathing as bandaged fingers slowly stroked his exposed cock. “Euphoric, over whelmed,” he somehow managed to choke out as said fingers quickened their pace and slightly squeezed his dick. “You are close, that’s good. We are pleased,” Ermac commented in that smug yet endearing voice of theirs. Kenshi should’ve called them out on their shit but any rebuttal died in his throat as Ermac pressed chapped lips against his. By now, Kenshi should know how Ermac operated when it came to fucking him, i.e. making sure that he couldn’t shit talk him.

   Calloused fingers caught on his foreskin and used the pre-come dripping out of his cock to slick him up as Ermac jerked him off. “Fuck,” he swore, arching his back hard and appreciating the bed beneath him. He could hear Ermac’s labored breathing that just accelerated with each broken moan made by Kenshi who smirked through red, swollen lips. “The image you present is incredibly arousing, Kenshi and we feel honored to be witnessing it,” the ninja whispered as he ran his other hand down Kenshi’s stomach, making sure to tweak a nipple on the way down. “Always so blunt, right Mac?” he teased before Ermac chuckled and wasted no time in finishing him.

   Kenshi didn’t make a very loud noise as he orgasmed, mostly because he had Ermac’s mouth quietening him, but he did spasm like a bitch. He felt hyper aware of everything going on around him and wasn’t sure if he appreciated it or not because he could tell Ermac was looking at him. “Would it be fine if we…?” They left the question open ended but he knew what they were asking him for and of course the answer was yes. Ermac knew they had permission ever since they and Kenshi’d started…whatever their relationship was a few weeks ago. Maybe they just needed verbal consent even though they could read Kenshi’s mind. “Yes, go ahead.”

   He could ignore the cute little noise Ermac made as they worked on unwrapping the many layers of clothes they had on. Kenshi’s had been easier to take off since he was wearing armor and not…whatever the fuck Ermac was wearing. “Our clothes have many layers, it is to represent our personality,” Ermac commented. “Who the fuck cares? Just fuck me jeez,” Kenshi snapped and just knew that he had offended Ermac. Sometimes he wished he could see, if just to witness the priceless expression gracing Ermac’s face because their mind was currently filled with many thoughts, a real gem being ‘Rude Earthrealmer, he has no sense of fashion’. Okay that was hurtful. _Kenshi_ wasn’t the one going around in toilet paper all day.

   “Enough of this squabble,” Ermac snapped as Kenshi cackled, breath catching as a rich vanilla scent hit his nose and cold fingers leisurely entered him. The ninja took their sweet time in stretching Kenshi open, presumably smirking at the little huffs and whimpers they got in reply. Kenshi curled his toes as a third finger was added, causing him to squirm about in an attempt to get used to the sensation. It didn’t burn him at all, it was just that he wasn’t really expecting Ermac to crook their fingers and stroke his prostate at an agonizingly slow pace. Thankfully, he didn’t have to endure it for any longer because Ermac pulled out their fingers and probably lubed up their dick.

   Hands squeezed his hips as a warning before Ermac finally pushed in and he grit his teeth _hard_ and swore he heard something crack. Sweet, lovely Ermac waited until Kenshi calmed his racing heart as much as he could to start thrusting in at a fast enough pace that has him gasping for breath and clawing at the bed sheets. Ermac’s lips slot back together with his and practically swallow any pathetic moans he was making as he got fucked into, each thrust getting more aggressive and filled with more purpose than before. It was a good fucking feeling to be pinned down to a bed and have his soul fucked out of him.

   Slick, _wet_ noises filled the room and Kenshi found himself getting more and more turned on by hearing it. Kenshi buried his fingers in the ninja’s hair to pull him closer and subsequently changed the angle of their cock. He sucked in a breath as he could feel Ermac pushing into him deeper that before and slamming into his prostate. By the Elder Gods, Kenshi didn’t _care_ if he sounded like a cheap whore as he whined and practically screamed out Ermac’s name, nails leaving nasty bright red marks in the other’s back that would definitely be a treat to feel later. “Would you like us to change our positions?” Ermac queried, smooth voice wrenching Kenshi right out of his ecstasy induced thoughts. “Yeah.”

   Thankfully, he didn’t have to do any of the work involved and just had to keep himself propped up on his elbows which would hopefully be easy. “I believe this is round two,” the brunet hummed as they pushed in and didn’t even let Kenshi catch his breath. He would kick Ermac’s ass for that stupid comment another day because the angle was actually quite delicious and he wasn’t very fond of changing it just to make a snarky remark. “A wise decision, Takahashi,” Ermac whispered, breath ghosting over his ear as Ermac bit into Kenshi’s shoulder. “Oh fuck,” he muttered as a hand crept down between his legs to wrap around his erect cock to stroke him off in time to Ermac’s thrusts.

   Kenshi didn’t even get the time to catch his breath as the thrusts quickened and slammed into him at a merciless rate. He didn’t acknowledge the rip of the sheets under his fingers or how the bed creaked in protest of their actions. Ermac’s hand felt rougher than usual on his over-sensitive cock so it felt amazing, coupled with the fact of a cock that was straight up abusing his prostate and it was no wonder that Kenshi didn’t last a single second after that destructive combo and came hard enough for his knees to buckle. He didn’t fall flat onto the bed because Ermac was still supporting his waist but he did slide his arms forward so he could at least lie down.

   Ermac’s fingers tightened their grip on Kenshi’s waist before they grunted out, “We are coming.” Kenshi made a soft noise at the sudden warmth inside of him but truly couldn’t find the will to complain so he just accepted it. However, the feeling of Ermac’s throbbing cock inside of his sensitive body was something he’d love to feel again. “We are sorry for that,” Ermac murmured tiredly as they pulled out and slid down to lie next to Kenshi. “Don’t be, that was incredible,” he said, wincing as he flipped himself and laid on his back. They didn’t say anything else to each other but were comforted by the silence between them. Sento, who had been silent for the better part of the night, made a rather _interesting_ comment.

   “Your ancestors are foul mouthed individuals. Fuck them too.” Kenshi choked on his spit and decided to not ever question it. “Ermac, I am tired and going to sleep. Good night or morning,” he muttered as he rolled over and tugged the blanket over his bruised body, trying to ignore the argument between his ancestors and…lover?

**Author's Note:**

> @ my lonely ass on tumblr and demand fics i should be writing smh   
> http://superbeagledinosaur.tumblr.com/


End file.
